


500

by Emilie_Jackson16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_Jackson16/pseuds/Emilie_Jackson16
Summary: Sorry,I just want to be the fic 500I will post a fic on this,promise
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	500

Hahah

Yeah, his was goo


End file.
